In the art of diesel engine design and construction, it has been discovered that where the diesel engine is to be operated using alternative fuels; ie fuels other than diesel, that such alternative fuels are cleaner burning and do not form deposits at critical tribological interfaces, such as valves and valve seats. These deposits act as solid lubricants protecting the various engine elements from wear.
This problem is further exacerbated by engine technology which is moving toward increased insulation of the combustion chamber to provide low heat rejection engines. This insulation increases the operating temperature in a number of critical tribological interfaces. Such interfaces are the valve guide/valve stem and valve seat/valve face where the operating temperature can be above 350 degrees C. At such high temperatures, commercially available liquid lubricants are ineffective.
This invention is directed to overcome this wear problem by the construction of diesel engine elements which are self-lubricating.